


Good Evening

by Prompts with Dish (ReminiscentLullaby)



Series: Gabenath Halloween Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReminiscentLullaby/pseuds/Prompts%20with%20Dish
Summary: She glances up.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Gabenath Halloween Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Good Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: around a campfire.

A loud snap wakes Nathalie. Her eyes flick open, and the first thing she notices is the change in the room’s lighting since she had fallen asleep - which she hadn’t meant to do. The mistake alone is almost enough to make her jump, but she is keenly aware, now, of how the sun has set, how the dining hall would be in darkness if not for the golden flames lurching in the fireplace before her, how her head rests on a shoulder that is not her own, how somebody clasps her hand...

She glances up, and Gabriel says, “Good evening.” 

  
  



End file.
